1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering sheath, and more particularly to an airtight sheath for packing and protecting bottles from being damaged by external impact.
2. Related Art
A traditional wrapping material is generally provided with a soft inner pad, such as foam, on a peripheral side thereof for protecting articles to be wrapped so as to prevent the articles from being damaged or broken by external vibration. However, the soft inner pad is required to be attached to the wrapping material with additional processes to avoid moving or coming off from the wrapping material, but the additional processes of attaching the soft inner pad are not only cumbersome but also costly to assembly.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, an air inflatable structure is designed to resist impact, with air columns filled with air, and is capable of protecting articles from being vibrated. Due to the great utility, the inflatable air packing materials are to replace traditional wrapping materials by degrees, especially in the field of packing high-tech products, for example, such as mobile phones or display panels. Recently, air packing materials are also utilized to wrap fragile articles made of glass or porcelain, such as wine bottles, in a way that a bottle is surrounded by several air packing pads in a container. Specifically, a bottle is placed on an air packing pad and enveloped by separate air packing pads. Though the bottle can be protected by the air packing pads, the bottle is not well positioned because the air packing pads are separately placed. In other words, separate pieces of packing pads are likely to move in the container whereby rendering the bottle fragile to impact. Besides, it is difficult to hold separately placed air packing pads together with the bottle, or to take out the bottle together with separate air packing pads from the container. As a result, traditional air packing pads fail to provide well protection for bottles while bottles are taken out of the container, or while bottles are loaded in the container.
Consequently, it is imperative to improve an inflation structure to be capable of securely positioning fragile bottles and effectively protecting bottles from being impacted by external force.